


I Know Babe, I Know

by Oneshots_by_Reena (Reena_fanlife)



Category: Joeck - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Joeck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reena_fanlife/pseuds/Oneshots_by_Reena
Summary: For the prompt: Jack had diabetes and feels ill because his sugar is low. Joe is his boyfriend and helps him, Conor's there too? Thanks you so much! 
Jack feels ill but doesn't tell anyone, Joe and Conor look after him.
Kind regards, ReenaTumblr: buttercream-maynard AO3: Oneshots_by_Reena Wattpad: Oneshots-by-Reena





	

‘The football’s starting lads!’, Conor shouted from the living room towards Jack and Joe’s room. Jack was currently sat on their bed whilst Joe was re-enacting a drunk Caspar from their night out in front of him. Any other day, Jack would have been in fits of laughter because anything Joe did made him laugh, Joe lit up his life. But today he could only find it in him to give Joe a light-hearted chuckle - he was feeling a little ‘under the weather’. Noticing his lover’s lack of enthusiasm, Joe carefully sat down next to him, rubbing his hand gently on his knee. ‘Is everything alright?’, he asked softly looking into Jack’s eyes, voice laced with concern. ‘Peachy’, Jack replied not quite making eye contact. ‘Are you sure babe?’, Joe asked, his hand now cupping his lover’s cheek. Jack’s heart must have skipped a beat, nobody else could ever make him feel this loved. ‘Joe, I’m fine, promise’, he ended with a toothy grin not wanting to worry him. ‘Well, if you’re sure’, Joe replied - but he was far from convinced.

‘Let’s go before Conor drinks all the beer’, the blue-eyed boy said as he stood up abruptly, the room spinning slightly in front of his eyes. He quickly grabbed Joe’s hand and pulled him up so he wouldn’t notice. Joe happily obliged following his love straight to the living room. Making themselves comfortable on the sofa, Jack sat in the middle with Conor and Joe either side wrapped up in blankets, cheering and booing as the game went on. 

Truth was, Jack didn’t have time to eat at all yesterday, catching up with meetings and editing . Then, after a big night out last night, he was too hungover all day to even think about food. They had been out celebrating Caspar’s birthday for half the night and, on arriving home, they had slipped straight into bed, too drunk to think about food or take his medication. Jack had diabetes all his life, and as long he took his medication and ate well it didn’t bother him much. But now, after no food for nearly two days, it was beginning to take a toll on him. 

Just as the adverts started rolling, Jack thought it would be a good time to vlog a little more - his material had been a little dry today with his hangover. He turned on his vlogging camera that he’d left on the coffee table in front of them and stood up to begin. But just as he stood up he felt light-headed, ‘Jack?’ Conor asked noticing there was something wrong. Before he could respond, his knees gave out from underneath him. In a split second both Conor and Joe caught him, holding him up from either side. Conor lowered him down gently and Joe took the camera from his hand placing it on the table in front of them.

Jack sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, visibly dizzy. Joe knelt down beside him ‘Jack, darling, you need to tell me how you're feeling’, he said whilst rubbing his hand on his back, ‘I knew something was wrong’. Meanwhile, Conor had already gone to fetch Jack’s blood glucose meter. Conor knew what to do, he'd seen his mum help Jack on numerous occasions but it still worried him every time. He was just glad that Jack wasn't on his own. 

‘I think my sugar might be low’, Jack mumbled trying to take deep and equal breaths. Before he knew it Conor was already pricking his finger and putting the strip back into the machine. Joe carefully took Jack's hands away from his face and looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. There were tears rolling down his face, ‘I really don't feel well Joe’, he said crying. Joe was now kneeling in front of him with his hands on poorly boy’s shoulders. ‘I know babe, I know’, he consoled as he let Jack bury his face in his neck. Conor watched their every expression, they really were in love.

‘Beep’, the machine sounded, signalling it was ready. Conor’s mouth fell wide open at the numbers, ‘Jack’, he said sternly to his brother, ‘When was the last time you ate?’. Jack looked up at his brother and felt bad for putting them through this, ‘I-I don’t remember’ he said wiping his tears. Conor’s face softened at the sight of his little brother, silently vowing not to let this happen again. ‘Let me get you something to eat then’, he said rubbing his back, ‘It should go up after you’ve eaten’. 

As Conor walked on into the kitchen, Joe stood up and sat right next to his boyfriend, knees touching. ‘Come here’, he finally said, pulling Jack towards him and letting him sit on his thighs facing him. Joe wrapped him up and held him tightly, Jack’s face still in his neck. Joe couldn’t help but feel guilty, with all their partying last night he should have paid more attention to Jack’s health. But he wasn’t going to fret over that now, his main priority being making sure his boyfriend was okay. 

Conor soon returned with a protein bar and some juice, ‘Here, this should help’. Jack sat up and smiled a thank you to Conor as he picked up the juice. He drank slowly, as Joe helped him keep the glass still. The rest of the evening consisted of the three boys wrapped up on the sofa in blankets watching what was left of the football, making sure Jack was feeling okay. Later on, they decided to order food since no one was in the mood to cook. It didn’t take long for Jack to feel better being surrounded by people who loved and cared for him dearly. The trio awoke the next morning in a tangle of limbs, rested and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. x  
> Kind regards,   
> Reena  
> Tumblr: buttercream-maynard   
> AO3: Oneshots_by_Reena   
> Wattpad: Oneshots-by-Reena


End file.
